A New Kind of Comfort
by WhereStarsComeFrom
Summary: A oneshot FAX fic from Max's POV.  Romance and angst... While thinking over all the hardships her family has to deal with, Max turns to Fang for comfort. I have finally thought of a title!  Please drop a review!  Thanks... enjoy!


A/N: This fic is the result of the attempts to (a) ease writer's block (b) see if I'm any good at FAX fics. Also, I created it while I was not fully conscious (I was partially asleep while devising the sequence of events) As hard as I try, angst always finds its way into my romances. ::sigh:: Oh well… Enjoy! Max's POV. Oneshot!

Disclaimer: Alas, everything and anything from the Maximum Ride books aren't mine.

0OoO0

After checking that the flock was sleeping, I walked up the hill a little ways. I couldn't sleep, not with everything that was going on. My head hurt just thinking of all the ways we were in danger. Sigh. I looked around. The area isn't much: a couple shrubs, scattered trees, some dying grasses. Still, we found a grove to sleep in, and the area's secluded, always a plus. Everything is covered by the darkness in the shadows, and in the open the moon makes it seem like dusk.

Lately, I've been really jumpy around Fang. It's almost as if I'm extra self-conscious when he's around. It's not a bad feeling, more just… different, I guess.

I feel myself tensing, but my brain isn't catching up. Before I could spin around, a hand covered my mouth. Thrashing, I caught a glimpse of my captor. Two dark eyes and a crooked smile greeted me. Flipping the hair out of his face (only to have it fall back down), he took his hand off my mouth. "Didn't want you to wake everyone up,"

Fang.

He stood next to me and looked around. "Watcha thinking about?" he asked.

"How we're always threatened by something. There's always something I have to deal with,"

"Like putting up with me," Fang gave a small smile.

"You're more of a constant, but seriously…"

I thought of the little kids; they deserved better than this. I felt my eyes welling up, and blinked furiously. I wasn't about to break down with Fang here. "Sometimes our life is a living hell,"

"It's not hell," he said softly.

"Oh?" I asked, pretending to be somewhat annoyed.

His dark eyes looked down at the ground. "If it was hell you wouldn't be here,"

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be with you if this was really hell,"

I was totally surprised. I mean, yeah I couldn't imagine life without Fang, but usually he's not so… is open the word I'm looking for?

He put his hand lightly on my shoulder. Slowly, his fingers ran down my arm, hesitating at my wrist, and finally slipping his hand into mine. I squeezed his hand tightly- I was never going to let go. I imagine this is what being high must feel like.

Carefully, I looked at his face, which was gazing at our hands. Fang looked honestly surprised. I smiled shyly- I could get used to this. Then I remembered the reason why I was standing on this hill and not sleeping with my family. Choking back a sob, I squeezed Fang's hand harder. His dark eyes met mine. "Max, are you alright…?"

I gave a half nod, half shake of the head and looked down. Fang grabbed my other hand and held it tight. Now we were facing each other. I had no idea where to look. "Max," Fang's voice was barely a whisper. "Please don't cry,"

I was crying? Shoot. So much for being tough. All the weight of keeping us alive, making decisions, being in charge… I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Before I could think, I reached out and hugged Fang like my life depended on it. I held on for a minute, composing myself. "I'm sorry," I said softly, and was pleased to find my voice relatively steady.

"Sorry for what?" He looked at me confused.

"For not being strong," That was the truth. Apparently, Fang thought differently.

"That's bull, Max."

Such a Fang response. His dark eyes were locked onto mine and I felt I couldn't look away. Seduction? I felt my heartbeat increase tenfold. If I weren't holding onto him, I probably would have staggered. But what really left me breathless was that his eyes seemed to be getting bigger every second. "Max," the only reason I could hear him was because of how close we were.

I pushed a strand of his hair out of his line of vision, smiling as it fell back down into his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning his head down, our lips touched.

It almost felt like flying- minus the wind and altitude and such. We pulled apart quickly and settled for gazing at each other. "Feel better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

So I kissed him again.

0OoO0

So a little love and review please!


End file.
